Scoop III: a happy end?
by jiyu22
Summary: He placed one hand on Len's shoulder while he smiled at his daughter. "I think the two of you should get engaged already!" Len stiffened instantly while Nami almost choked on her drink.
1. Chapter 1

**Scoop III: A happy end?**

.

_Yes, they're back in this very short story: Len and Nami and Kahoko and Ousaki!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Scene 1: Eight o'clock inside Kahoko's car

.

"I'm so glad Tsukimori-kun came back for Christmas; it's hard to believe that he managed to turn down other engagements to be here."

"Well, he would have some nerve to refuse his best friend, when she's done so much for him."

"Eh, what do you mean Nami-chan?"

"You made him human, Kaho. It's not a small matter. I hope he realises that it's worth missing a couple of Viennese concerts to be with those who support him."

"Actually I don't think I deserve that much credit; I'm sure Tsukimori-kun came home as much to see you as to listen to my performance on Sunday."

"_Na-nani_? What nonsense are you spouting, Hino Kahoko?"

"Well, aren't you friends nowadays? I remember the two of you spent a lot of time together the last time he was in Japan…"

"Oh, that… it was only for the sake of that interview which I did for Yokohama's Art and Culture magazine. So there's no need for you to give me this funny look young lady."

.

Kahoko stopped the car in front of the Tsukimori mansion. There were several vehicles parked outside already.

"But aren't you glad you're here Nami-chan?"

"Sure. It's a select Christmas party after all. Should be interesting! Do you know who else is on the guest list? It's a shame that Ousaki-san couldn't make it tonight."

"I know, but it couldn't be helped. He can meet Tsukimori-kun at the concert. As for the guest list, I'm thinking that close friends and relatives would be invited. You know that Tsukimori-kun wouldn't want his parents to make a fuss over his presence this week."

"That goes without saying, pfufufu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Scene 2: Inside the house

.

"Oh, Kahoko! _Hissashiburi ne_?"

Hamai Misa hugged the redhead affectionately before shaking hands with the latter's blond-haired companion.

"And how do you do Amou-san?"

"It's such a pleasure to see you again Misa-san."

"Come in, come in. Len is talking to Rena-san. I'll introduce you."

Then went into the living room where guests were mostly all sitting comfortably in armchairs by the fireplace.

Kahoko immediately noticed Len beside the Christmas tree. In contrast to the stiff and aloof violinist of her school days, she found a relaxed and casual young man. Next to him was a girl with a dark turtle-neck woollen dress. She had short golden hair, and seemed to be quite at ease with him.

"That girl…"

"Do you know her?"

The redhead nodded quietly.

"I met her once years ago. It was after the concours. Her name is Miyaji Rena and she plays the violin beautifully…"

.

After the initial shock, Kahoko went forward to greet the pair. She had long stopped feeling embarrassed about her own level of skill, since her friends and mentors always told her that she had other strengths to make up for any lack of technique.

As for Nami, she shook hands briefly with Len with mixed emotion. It was nice to see him, she couldn't deny that, but she was oddly disappointed to find there was another girl he was close to besides herself and Kahoko.

Still she had to keep up her spirits; it was Christmas after all, and there was plenty of interesting stuff and gossip to discover. So she raised her glass and smiled brightly when Len's parents suggested a toast for the happiness of everyone present.

Dinner that night was tasteful and elaborate. Both Kahoko and Nami being unused to such finery had to agree that they had never eaten so well in local restaurants. Surely the Tsukimoris must have secured the services of a gifted chef to create the wonderful menu.

"Misa-san, all that's missing from this party is some live music, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more, sir, and I hope you won't be disappointed when I accompany my son later on this evening."

"Ah, your words are music to our ears Misa-san."

Indeed the guests looked forward to a live performance from the celebrated pianist and her tall good looking son who was now growing more and more famous outside Japan.

.

As they took their seats around the grand piano, Kahoko smiled to her friend. "Aren't we lucky? I love seeing Tsukimori-kun and his mother play."

She reminisced about the time that Len offered her a ticket to a charity concert where he performed a moving duet with Hamai Misa. A lot of things had happened since then but the quality of the music and the happiness shared with the audience was the same, if not better.

"_Sugoi_…"

"You have stars in your eyes Kaho…"

"Ha ha ha! Maybe. They just sound so wonderful. I hope they play some more."

It was then that Miyaji Toda, who was Rena's amiable father, suggested that her daughter should join the players, since she had a violin with her. If a duet was nice then a trio should be even nicer!

And it was, even Nami acknowledged, for Rena had a lovely style and her violin's music blended really well with Len's. Furthermore Hamai Misa's piano accompaniment softened to give the two violinists centre-stage.

"These young people are well matched, aren't they?"

Kahoko heard people behind her whispering their appreciation. She in turn felt transported to the summer of her second year of high school when she had gate-crashed a music camp with classmates Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Kaji Aoi. There she had encountered Miyaji Rena and accidentally scattered a binful of dry leaves at her feet.

_Tsukimori-kun had tried to help me then…pfufufu… I wonder what he thinks of her…_

.

After the piece, Rena's father got up and placed one hand on Len's shoulder while he smiled at his daughter.

"You sounded perfect together my dear. I think the two of you should get engaged already! What do you say? It would be called a violin romance."

Len stiffened instantly, while Nami almost choked on her drink.

Kahoko stared in confusion. Had she missed an episode?

_Tsukimori-kun… getting engaged? _This would be the scoop of the year!

.

* * *

><p>(to be continued)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later…_

_Scene 1: 5 p.m at the city's auditorium_

.

"Please enjoy the concert Miss! Here's the program."

"Thank you."

Nami Amou smiled cheerfully at the young people handing out programs for the Christmas concert. They were probably friends of the orchestra members.

She reminisced about the time that she had helped Kahoko and Ousaki-sempai to organize a similar concert at Seiso Gakuin. It felt like yesterday. All the preparation and invitations. Rehearsals and decorations. Everything had been a lot of fun. Perhaps a little nerve-wracking for the participants, but the result was definitely worth it.

And now the two violinists had become a couple, a fact which she, in spite of her journalistic flair, had not been able to predict.

Well, she could hardly be blamed. Kahoko had received so much attention during the school concours, and all of her classmates believed that she would pair up with one of her fellow musician friends.

Actually the one who had topped the secret popularity poll she had initiated among the girls, was none other that Tsukimori Len. The one whose level of skill was almost unreachable, the one whose good looks and sharp tongue had made him famous from the time he joined the Academy.

.

She chose a center seat in the third row and flipped through the program absent-mindedly. Who would have thought that he would change in unexpected ways after the concours. That he would become more patient with people, even journalists. That he would smile, albeit occasionally, and make jokes in a deadpan tone.

Was he really thinking of settling down? With that girl? They had looked close at the Tsukimoris' evening party, although Kahoko had tried her best to waive the matter off afterwards.

_-It's the first I've heard of it Nami-chan, I'm really surprised. But Tsukimori-kun would have erased me from his friends list if I had dared to question him in front of everyone else. My guess is it's probably a joke since his parents didn't appear to take it seriously._

_-Hmm… Miyaji Rena just chided her father gently, but there was no doubt that the prospect of marrying Len didn't sound too unpleasant to her. I say there's no smoke without fire._

_-Eh? I don't think you should be worried Nami-chan. Unless…_

_-Unless…?_

_-Unless you really like him, pfufufu!_

.

Hmph! Since he's not making you unhappy Kahoko, there's no need for me to be worried. That guy will do what he likes in any case. I won't give it another thought, and just enjoy the concert.

_Right, let's see, the first item is…_

"Good evening."

His sudden greeting made her heart jump and she cursed herself silently. To day-dream to the point of missing his – no, their – entrance...

"Oh, hi…"

"How do you do, Amou-san?"

"Fine, thank you. It's such a nice evening, _ne_? Kahoko will be happy that you came, Miyaji-san."

"I look forward to hear her play. Can we sit with you?"

"Ah, sure."

.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please take to your seats. The concert is about to begin. We thank you for your presence and wish you a pleasant time._

_The first item will be Handel's 'Messiah', sung by Yokohama's youth choir with orchestra conducted by Ousaki Shinobu._

.

* * *

><p>Scene 2: Backstage &amp; onstage<p>

.

"It's almost time to go _minna-san_. Let's play to our hearts' content. Are you ready, Kahoko?

"Yes. How big is the audience? Did you check?"

"I would say it's a full house. Just like it was for our Christmas concert at Seiso, do you remember?"

"How could I not? I was so scared of messing up back then, but Tsukimori-kun and the others all encouraged me. Even today, I received so many messages from those who couldn't personally attend the concert."

"That's what friends are for, dear… By the way, Tsukimori is in the third row. In between two pretty blondes. And looking a little flustered too. I guess that in some ways he hasn't changed…"

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"Well, he still has trouble acknowledging the feelings in his heart, bless him. If it weren't for that…"

"Yes?"

"Ah... never mind, the curtain is rising, we must go."

He pressed her hand affectionately, before she left his side to join the other orchestral members.

_If it weren't for Tsukimori's perplexity in matters of the heart, I, Ousaki Shinobu, might not be here holding your hand before a concert…_

.

_Ha-llelujah!_

_Ha-llelujah!  
><em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah!  
><em>

The well-known 'Hallelujah' chorus started grandly from the moment the conductor's baton was lowered, carrying the audience to progressively higher and higher realms with the bright music and joyful words of praise.

Kahoko's violin also sang out in a spirit of devotion and gratitude.

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_…_This is what I, Hino Kahoko, live for. Thank you Lili! Thank you Ousaki-kun! Thank you Tsukimori-kun! Thank you everyone for sharing this moment with us. _

The concert was a pleasing mixture of classic hymns and contemporary Christmas carols, and the audience clapped generously after every piece. It was a festive family outing for some, and a romantic date for others, including students and alumni of Seiso academy.

.

The whole program lasted an hour an a half and served to warm the heart of everyone present.

"Did you see the golden string on Hino-san's violin? It's quite unusual. I wonder if there's a story surrounding it. Do you know, Amou-san?"

"Well, apparently it's a gift from a friend, but she never told me who it was."

"Did she tell you Len-kun?"

"_Iie._"

"In that case, it's useless for me to ask her about it. It must be a treasured keepsake."

"Hnn."

"Shall we go and congratulate her backstage? She will surely be busy with the after-party later on."

.

The three of them joined the orchestra and choir backstage, as they relaxed and congratulated each other.

"Hey, Kahoko, it was a great program. You looked lovely, dear! I wish all concerts were such fun."

"_Arigatou_, Nami-chan! Thank you all for your support."

"Ousaki sempai, you looked like you really enjoyed conducting!"

"You're right, Amou-san, the whole team made it easy for me. Thanks for cheering us on."

"Otsukare sama, sempai."

"Thanks Tsukimori-san. Pay my regards to your parents, it was great to have you spend Christmas with us."

"Next time Miyaji-san and Tsukimori-kun should play with us, ne?"

"That would be nice, Hino-san, or you can come over to join us in Vienna. What do you say, Len-kun?"

"Hnn. Keep it up, Hino."

"Sure will, Merry Christmas every one!"

"Merry Christmas Kahoko"

While the girls hugged the redhead goodnight, Shinobu discreetly signaled for Len to follow him to the doorway.

"I hope you won't mind me saying something personal, but if you were to confess tonight, Kahoko and I both think that it will go well. In fact we're rooting for you and wish you all the best."

"..."

Len bowed silently and made his way out feeling rather taken aback.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Scene 3: outside the auditorium

"It looks like it might snow, wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Indeed."

"Do you have plans this evening Amou-san?"

"Ah, erm, I have some preparation to do for my radio show tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. I thought I could invite you to have dinner at my place. Well, how would about you, Len-kun, are you free? My parents would love to have you around."

_They sure would…_

"I'm sorry I have other plans."

"Ah, is that so? That's too bad…"

The pretty girl's face looked clearly disappointed for a moment, but she smiled again as her chauffeur opened the car door for her.

"…maybe some other time. Let's keep in touch."

"Hnn."

"Goodnight!"

.

Nami and Len waved her goodbye and stood for some time in thoughtful silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Len. Have a nice Christmas."

"Wait. I'll walk you home. It's late."

"Huh? I thought you had 'other plans'?"

"…I have enough time."

"Oh, thanks then."

"You're welcome. I can see more of the city when I walk."

"Really. Then you don't miss Vienna too much?"

"No. I'm glad I came for Hino's concert."

"See, I told you you had to make it. Career isn't everything you know. Friends and family deserve your time too."

.

Len was surprised at her vehemence.

"…That's reasonable, I guess."

"Of course. I'm a reasonable person, Tsukimori Len!"

"Now."

"Huh?"

"You're a reasonable person, _now_."

"Hey, are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Six months ago you would have pushed me into her car."

"_What_?"

.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him incredulously.

"Miyaji's car. You would have pushed me into it."

"Wh-why would I want to do that?"

"For a scoop: Violin Romance and so on."

"Oh…"

_He had a point._

"…well… ha ha…I guess I _have _learnt that it's best not to interfere with such stuff. Things would probably end up contrary to my expectations anyway."

.

"Then what kind of ending did you have in mind?"

"Huh?

"Did you want me to go with her?"

"Not particularly."

"So you have changed."

"Alright, I have changed. Does that make you happy?"

"Hai."

"Good."

.

"I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Hmph! Then what kind of ending do you want, Tsukimori Len?"

"Being with you isn't so bad, Nami..."

"_Ch-chotto matte_! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"That's too vague."

"A journalist should read between the lines."

"Are you trying to say you're happy to be with me?"

"I'm happy. Right now ..."

"So you won't run away from me anymore?"

"_Iie._"

"Even if I hug you? Really hard. Like this."

"_Hai._"

"Wow."

Soft snow began to fall from the sky as she buried her face in his chest, wondering whether this was a dream or the happy end she never ever expected.

_._

* * *

><p><em>The END… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<br>_


End file.
